Bebida peligrosa
by Lezly
Summary: - ¿Que sucedió anoche? No logro recordar - le pregunto desconcertada ante la situación en que nos encontramos- Solo sé que estábamos celebrando mi cumpleaños número 20 con Erza, Grey, Levy y el resto de los chicos del gremio- indico mientras camino de un lado para el otro tratando de recordar algo mas - Lo último que logro recordar es una botella de sake que Cana me dio como regalo


Hello! Aquí de vuelta con un fic. Como saben no tengo experiencia en esto, así que solo espero que les guste y los entretenga. Esta pequeña historia esta basada en los Ovas de Fairy Tail, e inspirado en la canción _On the Floor._

 **Disclamer:** Se recuerda que las canciones mencionadas, las letras de las mismas y los personajes no me pertenece, solo son parte del entretenimiento.

 **BEBIDA PELIGROSA**

Mi cuerpo se encuentra entumecido, al tratar de moverme logro sentir en mi espalda baja una cosa firme y podría decir que punzante, ante la sensación abro mis ojos rápidamente pero la luz que se refleja por el ventanal de mi cuarto pega directamente a mis ojos lo que seguidamente causa en mi un fuerte dolor de cabeza, trato de tapar la luz con mis manos mientras bajo mi mirada a causa de la luz; por el rabillo de mi ojo logro visualizar una piel morena. Me incorporo rápidamente ante la sorpresa de ver a Natsu acostado de costado en mi cama, a mi lado, rápidamente impacto ante la pared ubicada al lado de mi cama junto al ventanal del cuarto; con una sábana de color blanco con la cual estaba arropada.

-¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?!- exclame al tratar de recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior

De repente sentí una pequeña brisa helada en mí entre piernas; ante la sensación trato de ver que llevo puesto, rogando que no estuviera totalmente desnuda. Ante la sorpresa me tapo con las manos lo más que puedo ya que me encuentro solo en pantis de color negro y en la parte superior de mi pecho solo llevo un top de color rojo.

Me acerco poco a poco a Natsu para no despertarlo, él se voltea estirando su cuerpo ya con la cama solo para él. En sus manos semi cerradas al parecer tenía el short que termina de completar mi vestimenta.

\- Natsu! Qué demonios!- grite sin que nada me quedara por dentro al imaginar que pudo a ver sucedido. Natsu se incorpora rápidamente sentándose en la cama debido a mis gritos.

-¡Lucy!- exclama ante el susto- ¿De quién es esto?- dice el mientras mira el pedazo de tela en su mano; extiende el short sujetándolo con ambas manos mientras lo mira con curiosidad y sorpresa.

-Dame, eso es mío- le digo mientras le arranco el short de las manos rápidamente. -voltéate!- le indico señalándole con la mano para que no me mire mientras que me coloco el short.

-Pero por …-balbucea para proceder a mirar al otro lado de la cama. Rápidamente me coloco el short de color negro que al terminar de abrochar el cierre puedo ver como se forma una flecha apuntando hacia abajo con la palabra _"aquí"._

\- Aaa..- ahogo un grito con mis manos al ver lo provocador que puede ser la ropa que uso. Luego de que termino de vestir y aceptar psicológicamente lo que llevo puesto me dirijo hacia Natsu indicándole que ya puede voltear. Él se voltea hacia mí y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos los cuales van recorriendo poco a poco mi vestimenta. Poco a poco siento como mi cara va cambiando de un color blanco a un rojo intenso como el Top que llevo.

Natsu se levantó de la cama aun con los ojos como plato, pero al hacerlo la sabana que lo cubría cae al piso y fue cuando ambos caímos en cuenta que él estaba totalmente desnudo. Yo cubro mi cara con las manos y me volteo rápidamente hacia la pared.

-vístete, vístete, vistetee..- Murmuro entre dientes lo suficientemente alto para que el escuche. Natsu se enreda con la sabana mientras busca su ropa. Miro de reojo y puedo ver que ya termino, solo alcanzo a ponerse una bermudas de color blanco que le llegan hasta las rodillas, dejando así, solo su torso al descubierto. Procedo a voltearme y mirarlo a la cara algo enfadada para poder ocultar mi vergüenza.

\- ¿Que sucedió anoche? No logro recordar - le pregunto desconcertada ante la situación en que nos encontramos- Solo sé que estábamos celebrando mi cumpleaños número 20 con Erza, Grey, Levy y el resto de los chicos del gremio- indico mientras camino de un lado para el otro tratando de recordar algo mas - Lo último que logro recordar es una botella de sake que Cana me dio como regalo, pero nada más.-miro a Natsu, y el sigue ahí, parado enfrente de la cama con una expresión que pareciera que estuviera debatiendo si decirme o no lo que sucedió.

\- Lucy…-dice el con un tono temeroso- creo que la botella contenía algo más que simple sake… yo tampoco recuerdo nada.- sus palabras causan en mí un gran temor, no quiero ni imaginar que pudimos hacer la noche de ayer. Rápidamente cojo mi teléfono que se encuentra en el taburete colocado al lado de mi cama; marco el número telefónico de Levy para ver si ella tiene algún conocimiento, tras varios repiques espero impacientemente a que conteste la llamada.

-Mochi, mochi! Lucy, que tal tu noche picarona- murmura ella al otro lado del teléfono con un tono curioso y pervertido.- ¿ a la final, lo hicieron en el suelo? jeje

-Quee! ¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas?.- murmure, agradecida de que no pueda ver mi cara en estos momentos- Levy… dime, que hicimos anoche luego de que llego Cana con la botella que me regalo.- pregunte tratando de no sonar exasperada.

-las cosas se pusieron muy locas- indica ella entre risas- Mira es mejor que lo veas a que te lo cuente.- verlo? como lo voy a ver? creo que Levy está peor que yo.- Deberás agradecerle a tu padre que te envió esa cámara donde Virgo logro grabar todo lo que sucedió.- ¡Cámara! ¡Virgo! ¡Grabar!... esas palabras en una oración no creo que signifiquen algo bueno.- Esta mañana te la deje frente a la puerta de tu habitación en una caja de color rosa con un lazo azul.- señala ella mientras dirijo la mirada hacia la puerta de madera que se encuentra en la esquina de mi habitación.

\- Gracias Levy, te hablo luego- procedo a colgar la llamada sin esperar respuesta por parte de Levy, suelto el teléfono en la cama y camino hacia la puerta, giro la perilla y al abrirla dirijo la mirada hacia abajo, ahí está -La caja!- la cojo, entro nuevamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Natsu me quita la caja de las manos he inmediatamente la abre, coge la cámara que yacía dentro, esta era de un color azul con plateado, se veía que era de último modelo en todo Earth Land; típico de mi padre de compensar su falta con regalos ostentosos. Natsu lo veía como un objeto extraño ya que en Magnolia no se ven muy seguidos equipos como estos, ni siquiera en estos tiempos de avances tecnológicos.

-Aah.. No entiendo esto, ¿Cómo lo enciendo? -pregunta mi amigo pelirosa algo fastidiado.

-Dámelo, es hora de saber que paso anoche. -le arrebato de las manos la cámara y procedo a darle al botón que indicaba " _encender"_ no había manual en la caja así que duramos un tiempo en descifrar como ver el video que según Levy, Virgo grabo.

-Listo, aquí esta!- grite mientras alzaba la cámara al cielo como cantando aleluya, Natsu se acercó a mí y ambos nos dejamos caer en la alfombra redonda en medio de mi habitación para poder ver el video juntos, presione reproducir y entonces todo comenzó a tener explicación.

ooOoooooOoo

-Muy bien Virgo, luego de leer el manual con mi magia ya es más fácil saber qué hacer. -Dice Levy muy emocionada por el nuevo conocimiento que ha adquirido, apuntando hacia ella la cámara y saludando con la mano- Solo mantén la cámara encendida - indica ella mientras le coloca el equipo en las manos a virgo, pudiéndose solo ver parte de su ropa y el suelo debido al mal enfoque de la cama- Y apuntala a todos como si fueran tus ojos, ¿de acuerdo?- como respuesta Virgo le da un _si_ expresado con el movimiento de la cámara, de arriba a abajo varias veces.- ¡ahora sí que comience lo bueno!

En el video se logra ver que todos estamos en la habitual posada de nuestro Gremio, al fondo, cerca de la barra se encuentra Laxus con algunos equipos raros que al parecer es de donde proviene la música que esta de fondo. Es difícil de saber debido a todo el movimiento del video pero todos se ven muy ebrios, Erza baja de la barra de bebidas, usando unos tacones altos de color negro y un vestido pegado al cuerpo del mismo color; Jared aparece a su lado y la carga para bajarla de la barra a lo cual ella se resiste.

-Bravo! y esa señores fue Erza Escarlet interpretando la canción " _asunto sensual"_ \- dice Mirajane-san por el micrófono quien se encuentra detrás de la barra de bebidas vistiendo su típico vestido color rosa- La siguiente en la lista al subir al Karaoque es la homenajeada el día de hoy ¡Lucy Heartfilia! - grita emocionada mi nombre- acompañada del explosivo ¡Natsu Dragneel!-comenzaron los aplausos de bienvenida que indican que el show ya va a comenzar. Todo queda oscuro en la imagen pero se logra escuchar el sonido del tempo de una canción que está por iniciar, comienza primero la voz de un hombre.

 _-Hey oh oh oh oh , Llevemos al mundo a dar un viaje -_ Susurra el cantante _\- Ya tu sabes no hay más na!-_ aun todo esta oscuro pero a medida que aumenta el sonido de los instrumentos se va aclarando la luz de la imagen en el video- _Hey oh oh oh oh, Llevemos al mundo a dar un viaje._

De pronto sale Natsu bien enfocado por la cámara y la luz de la posada, el sujeta un micrófono y se encuentra vestido con un saco de color negro con bordes blancos y un pantalón de pliegues de color blando como los bordes del saco. Su cabello se encuentra desordenado como siempre y en su cuello carga su típica bufanda blanca. Pero espera que veo? ¡Tiene unos lentes oscuros puesto! Procedo a ver a Natsu sorprendida de su vestimenta quien al igual que yo se quedó sin palabras. Ambos guardamos nuestras preguntas para después y continuamos viendo el video.

- _Cariño, hasta el suelo, dale-_ continuo cantando Natsu, sosteniendo el micrófono pegado a su boca con la cabeza baja y sintiendo el ritmo con su pierna, manteniendo así el suspenso en el público. _Cariño, hasta el suelo, dale. Cariño, hasta el suelo, dale. Cariño, hasta el suelo, dale_ \- repitiendo esta frase una y otra vez _._ Mientras va moviendo su pierna derecha al ritmo de la canción y va subiendo su brazo derecho indicándole al público que se levante _.- Cariño, hasta el suelo, dale_. _Cariño quiero que el mundo entero Baje hasta abajo_

 _-Cariño, hasta el suelo, dale. Cariño, hasta el suelo, dale. Cariño, hasta el suelo, dale. Cariño quiero que el mundo entero Baje hasta abajo._

 _-Ando suelto!-_ exclama el pelirosa mientras salta en la barra haciendo temblar los estantes de licor ubicados detrás de él. Por lo cual todo el mundo le aplaudió y se levantaron de sus asientos para bailar a su ritmo.

- _Y todos saben que estoy a punto de bajar del tren. Nena, es la verdad. Soy el comienzo juego con tu cerebro._ _No duermo, sólo tomo una siesta. Porque vas a perder Ahora sacúdelo Y haz que retroceda como un tractor-_ Dice el mientras se señala asimismo de arriba abajo con la manos, para finalizar en el cuello de su saco y alzarlo como todo un chico atrevido. Al otro lado de la barra, poco a poco va a apareciendo unas piernas con medias pantis color negro y unos tacones de color rojo, acompañado de lo que parece ser un body de color rojo.

- _Ese traser* es como un tanque lleno de bajos sobre un viejo Chevy_ \- wooo.. En serio dijo trasero!.. No parece ser Natsu! lo miro nuevamente sorprendida, pero luego logro ver un trasero que parece temblar al ritmo de la música - _Todo lo que necesito es algo de vodka y un poco de coca-cola-_ dice el mientras escoge una botella de la barra para destaparla y hacerla explotar y expandir por todo el público.- _Ver y darle un puñete si se lo merece, Si estas lista para tomar riesgos. Bajaré hasta el suelo y haré una tontería si me lo permites -_ finaliza el su parte de la canción, dándole un golpe a la chica que está a su lado con las medias pantis, moviendo su trasero _\- No digas nada más, sólo baja hasta el suelo-_ a lo cual ella obedece, quedando de cuclillas con su espalda erguida, logrando se ver su body rojo, que tiene un escote en forma de V bordeado en negro con diamantes; para luego dejar soltar su cabello rubio y girar un poco su torso para mostrar la cara sensualmente al público y continuar con la canción

 _-Baila toda la noche, Vive tu vida y quédate en el suelo…_

-Lucy esa no eres tú!?- dice Natsu mientras me mira fijamente sorprendido ante mi baile erótico al inicio de la canción.

 _-Baila toda la noche Escoge a alguien, toma un poquito más-_ continuo cantando mientras alguien del público me da un vaso pequeño con un poco de bebida y yo me la tomo de un solo trago _-La la la la la la .Esta noche lo vamos a hacer en el suelo-_ yo meneo mi cola y procedo a levantarme lentamente para luego voltearme completamente de frente al público y menear la caderas al ritmo de la canción _\- La la la la la la. Esta noche lo vamos a hacer en el suelo_

De pronto la imagen y el sonido se cortan, al parecer la reproducción llego al tiempo límite.

\- Que paso, quiero continuar viendo lo que sucedió- dice Natsu muy molesto, pero yo solo lo miro de reojo porque sé que sus intenciones son más pervertidas de lo que quiere aparentar. Trato de darle siguiente para ver si hay otro video y efectivamente así fue.

 _-Marca la diferencia, patéalo Levanta la cubierta, destruye la pista de baile Hasta iluminar las paredes Haz algo de bulla, ohhh-_

La imagen se ve más borrosa pero parece ser que nos bajamos de la barra para continuar abajo con el público, mientras todos aplauden y van formando un gran círculo a mí alrededor.

 _-Baila toda la noche Vive tu vida y quédate en el suelo Baila toda la noche Escoge a alguien, toma un poquito más_

Natsu sale del publico de tras de mí, me mira se quita los lentes oscuros lanzándolos a la gente junto con su saco, quedando su torso al descubierto, con su bufanda aun rodeando su cuello y siguiendo la línea de su abdomen. El procede a sujetarme de la cintura por detrás y a mover sus caderas y mis caderas nuevamente al ritmo de la canción.

 _-La la la la la la Esta noche lo vamos a hacer en el suelo La la la la la la Esta noche lo vamos a hacer en el suelo La la la la la la Esta noche lo vamos a hacer en el suelo_

Ante el ritmo de la canción Natsu me gira para quedar frente a él y seguir bailando, pero ahora mi boca estaba cerca de la suya- _La la la la la la Esta noche lo vamos a hacer en el suelo Esta noche lo vamos a hacer en el suelo-_ ambos terminamos muy pegados uno al otro como a punto de darnos un beso pero luego fuimos abordados por nuestros amigos quienes nos cargaron sobre sus hombros subiendo nos nuevamente a la barra.

-Y estos fueron Natsu y Lucy con la canción " _On the floor"._ Ya para finalizar unas palabras de nuestra cumpleañera- Culmino la alvina pasándome el micrófono para permitidme hablar.

-Yeihh! Gracias amigos, pero creo que ya lo dije todo con la canción. _Esta noche lo vamos a hacer en el suelo…_ así que si nos permiten- tomo dos copas, una para mí y otra para Natsu, el parecía leer mi mente ambos entrelazamos los brazos y nos dimos un fondo blanco a lo cual todos gritaron y aplaudieron- Gracias a todos, continúen con la fiesta. Mientras nosotros no vamos ¡Zayonara!- dije yo mientras Natsu me alzaba en sus brazos y saltaba al suelo conmigo. A lo lejos se ve como desaparecemos saliendo por la puerta grande de Fairy Tail.

ooOoooooOoo

Yo procedo a apagar la cámara suponiendo que ya no hay más que ver, tanto Natsu como yo nos quedamos inertes mirándonos unos al otro sin saber que decir ante nuestra conducta.

\- Bueno ya sabemos cómo llegamos aquí- dice el con un intento de sonrisa mientras alborota su cabello color rosa

-See.. etto… crees que haya pasado algo en verdad- digo sonrojada ante la idea- Es que me decepcionaría que tuviera mi primera vez al fin y no lo recordara -digo entre dientes, casi para mis adentros mientras desvío su mirada. El permanece en silencio, parece sorprendido.

-tranquila..- él toma mi mejilla delicadamente girando mi cabeza hacia la suya- si quieres podemos revivirlo de nuevo- Yo levanto la mirada, expandiendo mis ojos ante la sorpresa de su atrevida propuesta- Ya que para mí también sería una decepción haber tenido la mejor noche de mi vida, junto a la chica que amo sin poder recordarlo- así poco a poco él se acercó a mi ocasionando un roce entre nuestros labios, para iniciar un suave beso que finalizo en uno salvaje e intenso. Ante la pasión y las ganas el me abrazaba más a su torso descubierto, para luego colocar me sobre la suave alfombra y terminar sobre mi sujetándome los brazos y las piernas, sé que Natsu utiliza como magia el fuego pero ese calor que emana de él definitivamente es algo más que magia. Sus manos calientes recorrieron mi pecho hasta llegar a mi Short

-Me voy a deshacer de esto, no me gusta que la ropa me diga lo que ya sé que debo hacer- dice el con una sonrisa burlona mientras me desabrocha el cierre en forma de flecha que indica _"aquí"_. Lentamente lo baja por mis piernas hasta deshacerse totalmente de la prenda tirándolo a la cama. Él va en busca de mis labios nuevamente, me besa bruscamente pero apasionado para luego susurrarme- Lo quieres rápido o lento- ante su pregunta siento como emana de mí una fuerte aura calurosa de la cual me aferro para mirarlo directamente y susurrarle.

\- De todas las formas posibles...- el esboza una sonrisa para luego continuar haciéndome el amor en el suelo…

Gracias por leer, y ya será hasta la próxima inspiración ^.^

Espero que les haya gustado. Zayonaraa!


End file.
